Breeding Love
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: They don't have parents and they're both from a broken family. That's at least two things they have in common. But the way they carry themselves are different... And that's what breeds love. Mangaquestshipping, Gold/Crystal, Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****:**Breeding Love

**Paring****:**Mangaquestshipping(Gold/Crystal)

**Summary****:**Gold's a breeding expert, and Crystal is Elm's assistant researching Pokemon breeding. Elm sent her to conduct research at Goldenrod's Daycare, where Gold works as a renowned breeder. It might be cliched, but everyone knows this may be a chance for love to breed.

**Author****'****s ****Notes****: **I'm completing a dare by my sibling. By the way, if anyone knows; please tell me what 'AU' means.

* * *

><p>Gold was dreaming about his Mom telling him to wake up.<p>

"Wake up, Gold, it's time for you to get ready for work. Make sure the other Pokemon eat; and don't forget breakfast yourself!" Her face had grown old and wizened through the years, but she was still his kind and pretty Mom.

"Ngh," Gold groaned as he cracked open his eyes slowly. "…Mom? Ya there?" He asked groggily, still between dream world and reality. There was no answer, but Ataro's squeaks of trying to wake its trainer up became subdued. "…Oh," Gold realized. "Sorry, Ataro – Thanks for tryin' to wake me up," He rubbed the Ambipom's ears fondly before getting up to make the bed. Ataro watched him sadly.

Ever since its trainer's Mom died a year and a month ago, Gold had changed – he became more independent but at the same time, more closed-up and withdrew into a shell no one ever guessed he'd have. But Ataro remembered clearly the first few months since the woman passed on – and Ataro would take this change compared to that other one any day.

* * *

><p>"You guys better not make a mess, got that?" Gold warned, waving his wooden spoon around. He tried to look threatening but failed, and all his other Pokemon just laughed at their trainer. Explotaro laughed the loudest and managed to choke on its food – Gold rubbed its back as it hacked and coughed. "Be careful, pal. Slow but steady," Gold soothed and it rubbed its head again its owner.<p>

Explotaro eyes Gold's plate, which consisted of nothing much but a measly strip of bacon. Gold only managed a mouthful and seemed done. "Rrgh," The Typhlosion growled at him worriedly. "Nah, I'm not that hungry. It's okay – I'll give it to the Pidgeys outside. They like bacon," Gold started to clear everything up once all his Pokemon were full. They helped him at times, but sometimes – like today – they were too laze to do so. Gold rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Ataro pattered around after him as he got ready to go to the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City. "We'd better hurry, Ataro. It's nearly 7:30 am, and we still have to fly there on Mantaro," Gold grabbed his Mantine's Poke ball and sent out the flying water-type, who looked happy at the prospect of stretching its, um… fins.

"Stay safe, guys! Explotaro, you're in charge. Togetaro, no flying in the house!" Gold reminded them, before taking off. "Bye, guys, Love ya! Love ya too, Mom," Gold added the last bit under his breath as he clung to Mantaro. It had become a tradition and a routine he couldn't forget even when his Mom died.

* * *

><p>Once at the Daycare Center, Gold was busy and immersed himself into work.<p>

Namely, taking care of all the Pokemon sent to the Daycare. The Daycare Center didn't use to be this busy with Grandma and Grandpa in business. Everyone seemed to worry that too much work would stress out the old couple. But with Gold… that's when all the Pokemon started swarming in.

The couple had retired a few months back, when they decided they've had enough – and when Gold decided to take over the business himself. Gold visited them sometimes in Sinnoh; where they were having their holiday together.

"Yo! Can I help ya?" Gold greeted his next customer; a tough looking biker in a bomber jacket with a Happiny in his arms. People trickled in from time to time steadily as the day went on. The biker nodded, and set the Happiny gently on the table.

"Yeah, this is my Happiny. It just hatched out a few days ago, and I was thinking of rearing it myself – but I don't think my other Pokemon's gases and my bike fumes are good for it. I switched my bike for a bicycle – but my Weezing and Gastly can't help their gases," He explained uncomfortably. An equally sad looking Gastly and Weezing bobbed behind him. "So I just want to toughen it up a bit by a few levels, and maybe let it have some fresh air, you know? Just name your price," Gold grinned.

"No problemo! I'll take care of your Happiny here. Just write your number down along with the other details, and I'll be able to contact you with any updates," The biker gratefully filled the paper in. "Say, you're that Gold from the news last time, weren't you? The one who's a renowned expert in Pokemon breeding?" He asked. "Yup, that's me!" Gold answered, as he held the Happiny in his hands. "Wow! It's now wonder this Daycare is running smoothly. I feel safer already, knowing Happiny is in your hands. Take good care of her, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. Leave it to the expert!" Gold said confidently. The biker said goodbye and went out with his other Pokemon. It was at that moment when the phone coincidentally rang. "One thing after another today, huh?" He muttered. With Happiny still in his arms, Gold answered the Daycare phone. "Mornin'! This is Goldenrod's Pokemon Daycare Center, what can I do for ya?" Gold answered. A frustrated voice burst in through the receiver.

"GOLD! Why didn't you answer your Pokegear? I've been trying to catch you all day!" Professor Elm yelled from the other end. "Sheesh, Professor... You didn't have to be so loud," Gold said, wincing. "I could have burst an eardrum," The professor sighed. "I'm sorry, Gold – But honestly, it's all for a good cause! Don't you remember what today means?" Elm asked. "It's Tuesday," Gold answered in a bored voice. He stroked Happiny in an absent-minded manner. "NO! I mean, YES! But more important, it's also the day my assistant starts researching Pokemon breeding at the Daycare, remember?" Elm reminded, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"You don't expect me to remember somethin' boring like that, do ya?" Gold laughed when he heard Elm make a noise like a strangled Pidgey. "Gold – My assistant called me and told me you weren't home. All she met were your Pokemon," He said. Immediately, Gold felt defensive. "Wha – what? She came over to my house? Why would she do that? I work in Goldenrod, not at home. Besides, I don't think that's a good idea. She might get attacked or somethin' there," _Attacked__by__my__own__Pokemon;__counting__the__fact__who__managed__to__gain__control__ – __Togetaro__and__his__wild__persona__or__Explotaro__who__was__like__a__kindly__father__figure._ But of course, Gold didn't say that out loud.

"Attacked? What do you mean, attacked?" Professor Elm asked, clearly panicked. "Aw, you know... Wild Pokemon," Gold's answer seemed to bring Elm relief. "That's perfectly fine, Gold, you don't have to worry – Crystal is a first-class Pokemon trainer, not to mention catcher. She could defeat any opponent easily, and even catch them if it suits her," Elm said. "Whatever you say, Professor. But honestly, why would she come over to my house?" Gold asked.

It wasn't like he had anything against professors and researchers. No, it's just that Gold was fed up with them – especially since they always seemed to be stalking and threatening him to join their research about breeding. His Pokemon took care of those klutzes no problem, but he still found it creepy. He could already imagine the girl researcher now; with her long lab coat and creepy grin that could make baby Pokemon cry.

Gold's arm had tightened protectively around Happiny, making it squeak in surprise; when someone answered his last question.

"Because she thought it would be more polite to set off for Goldenrod together, and it would give them a chance to bond. Hand over the phone when you're done, please, because I need to tell the Professor something too," A cool and crisp voice replied. Gold whirled around to see who the talker was – and his mouth fell open when he saw a beautiful girl stand before him. But what shocked him wasn't her beauty or whatsoever, it was the fact that she had _Togetaro _nuzzling up to her.

Yeah, _his __own __Togekiss _that was so wild it frightened even _him_ at times, was being completely friendly to a _stranger_.

Elm was still babbling through the receiver, but Gold ignored him. The girl caught Gold's disbelieved stare at Togetaro and smiled drily. "Your Togekiss offered to bring me here, and I couldn't refuse. Too bad it's more well-mannered than it's trainer, though," But her smile softened considerably when she turned to the Togekiss and fondled it. "I'm Crystal, by the way. Professor elm's assistant," She said hesitantly. "...Are you done talking to the Professor?" Crystal looked at the phone in Gold's hand.

"O-oh, yeah! Here, you can talk now. I'm done," He handed the phone over. Their fingers touched for about a millisecond, and Gold turned red. She didn't seem to realize he was burning as she greeted Elm. Gold watched in awe as the starfish earrings she wore seemed to glow when it caught the light; lighting up her face vibrantly. Her hair was tied neatly into two ponytails and she _did_wear a lab coat – but she managed to pull it off with flair.

But what really caught Gold was the way she carried herself. It was like she was some sort of ex-military student or something; sharp and effective in her movements.

"...And you carried her all the way like a sweet Mareep, huh?" Gold asked Togetaro, who butted its head against Gold's abdomen. Crystal seemed to sigh a lot and rubbed her forehead, looking worried, at the same time while shooting glances at him. Gold got the hint and decided to give her some privacy. "C'mon, Togetaro. You can play with the other baby Pokemon," Gold carried the Happiny into the sickroom, where he made a check-up for each Pokemon before releasing it into the garden.

Gold decided that the Happiny would be okay once it was fed some honey. The biker's Weezing and Gastly released gases that made it cough and its throat sore. Once he was done, he carried the Happiny out into the backyard and set it down near a group of baby Pokemon. They clambered around Gold, squealing, but eyed the newcomer shyly. "Say hello to Happiny, guys. She'll be here for a few days only – but that doesn't mean she can't be your friend, huh?"

Gold stood up and watched as they greeted her, still shy, but soon started to run around like they had been old friends. An old Steelix nudged Gold from behind and nuzzled into him. That was the cue for the other Pokemon to greet him. Gold was busy petting as many Pokemon as he can, when he caught sight of Crystal. She smiled at the Pokemon surrounding him, and nodded amiably at him – but she looked like she could still loosen up.

Gold approached her, feeling self-conscious, leaving the Pokemon behind. "So you're gonna conduct a research here, right? Sorry if it's so noisy, but you'll get used to it," Gold tried to start up a conversation. "It's okay, I don't mind. In fact, this is a good start if I want to complete my research. But I'll need your help, if you don't mind," Crystal rummaged in her bag and pulled out a paper and pen. "I just have a few questions to ask. But it can wait after work," She started. "You can ask now, I don't mind," Gold replied, settling himself down on the grass. Crystal sat down promptly, and he noted this. She didn't seem to mind getting dirty. "Okay, then, if you're sure,"She muttered, still unsure. "Anyone at the counter rings the bell, I'll still hear it. Or at least, the Pokemon will tell me. Now isn't rush hour, anyway. Tuesdays ain't much of a hassle, compared to weekends and Mondays," Gold shrugged. "If you say so. Okay, so how do you predict a Pokemon is going to have an egg or not? Are there any early symptoms?" Gold wrinkled his nose. "Well, y' see..."

After about fifty questions later, in which Gold felt like his brain was exploding and Crystal seemed satisfied, she put down her pencil and kept her things into her bag carefully. "Thanks for answering them. They'll be a great help later on. At this rate, I'll get to complete my research in just a few more days," Crystal smiled sincerely at him for the first time that day, and Gold felt his heart rate speed up. He didn't know how he felt about the research finishing that fast, though.

"How do you know your research is gonna finish that fast?" Gold asked in surprise. Crystal smiled as Caterpie crawled closer towards her. "Remember the questions you answered? If you answered them right, then I'd say those pair of Pachirisus might be expecting an egg sooner or later. They really seem close – and they look old enough to breed," Gold followed Crystal's gaze to the pair of Pokemon. "That's right. And if ya count how friendly they are together, I'd say the egg would appear first thing on Thursday morning. Maybe around 4 am?" Gold commented absent-mindedly...

Before realizing what he just said. Crystal stared at him, open-mouth. Ataro who was nearby, chuckled at its trainer. "I-is that true? How would you know something like that? I read it in the news ages ago last year that you did have that ability... But I kind of doubted it," She seemed shocked – and even sounded admiring. Gold felt insulted at her underestimation but also glad she wasn't sucking up to him. "...'Course it's true! I'm not called expert for nothin, ya know? Maybe it's because I've spent nearly my whole life with Pokemon... Yeah, that's probably it," He replied.

Crystal was still staring at him like he was an interesting puzzle. "You grew up with Pokemon, huh? Tell me about it," Her request surprised him. He expected her to prompt him about his ability more – but she seemed to want to know about _him._"I grew up with Pokemon too. But I don't have any special abilities whatsoever. But I have a friend who can understand Pokemon. Her name's Yellow," Crystal pronounced the name fondly.

"Yeah, I know her. She's cool," Gold stated. "Do you like her?" Crystal asked casually. "W-WHAT?" Gold spluttered, turning red slightly. "NO! She's real nice, that's all. Besides, I wouldn't dare put a move on her – Champion Red seems to like her a lot. And I hear rumours about the ex-champion Lance fancyin' her too. Ah, well, it's her life. As long as I have these guys, I'm happy," Gold clicked his tongue gently, and a Weedle crawled into his lap. He stroked its head, and soon Weedle's satisfied squeaks attracted more Pokemon to surround the pair of humans on the ground.

"...You haven't told me about yourself yet," Crystal prompted, the Caterpie on her shoulder. "It's real boring. Nothin' much," Gold warned her. "I think I'll judge that for myself, Gold," Her voice was firm. "Your wish is my command," Gold drawled. "You've seen my house at New Bark Town. Everyone calls it the Pokemon House. Everyone knew us," Gold said proudly. "Us? Your Pokemon and you?" Crystal asked. Gold looked at her, but her face was concentrated on Caterpie. "... My Mom too," Gold mumbled. "And where do you get all these Pokemon? Did your Mom catch them?" It was an innocent question, but Gold still felt a pang of sadness.

"Nah. Some of them were adopted, some just joined the household voluntarily. Before we knew it, we had a whole new family," Gold answered. When Crystal was silent, he nudged her. "What about you, super serious gal?" He asked impulsively. His question along with the given nickname made her stare at him. "M-me? Super serious gal?" She sounded offended, but he laughed it off. "Yeah, since you're so super serious and stuff... Thought you could use a nickname. It's your turn,"

Immediately, Crystal stood up and set Caterpie gently on the ground. "I- I think I should be going. Professor Elm would want to see how far I've gotten with the research. I'll see you," Crystal turned around and disappeared abruptly through the door of the Daycare. The way she said 'I'll see you' sounded forced and insincere – and Gold had a feeling that they wouldn't be on much good terms if they did meet again. Looks like he was back to square one.

"Just as I was gettin' used to her, she leaves. But at least, she'll come back – Mom sure can't," Gold looked at Weedle, who snuggled up to the male. "Guess I just hafta forget about that. At least you guys won't leave me," But even as he tried to comfort himself, Gold knew what he said was untrue. Weedle was going back to its trainer tomorrow, and the others would leave too – and soon be replaced by other Pokemon which Gold would grow to love. Then they'd be taken away again.

Gold closed his eyes and clutched Weedle tightly, wondering why he does this to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will earn updates. I think the way the story's posted is real ugly, so if anyone has tips on how to neaten the post; PLEASE tell me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : This is the second chapter. It's going to end very soon, readers. Man, I hate writing arguments. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm home, guys!" Gold called out tiredly, as he trudged into the house. He was basically the manager of the whole Daycare; but thank Arceus there were a few workers that guarded the Daycare and took care of the Pokemon at night. He doesn't know how he'll live if he had to be there 247.

Thank God Togetaro was with Gold that day. He wasn't ready to come back to the house in a mess – or worse; no house at all. Togetaro swooped in and lay quietly – for once - on the sofa in the living room. Ataro bounded next to it and sat there obediently.

Two beings with contrasting personalities; very much like Crystal and himself. "…You've gotta stop thinkin' about her, Gold," He said, rapping his own head with his knuckles. "Rragh!" Explotaro growled in a low tone endearingly. It stood on its forelegs and hugged Gold. "Hey, buddy, glad to see you too!" Gold returned the hug. Explotaro dropped onto its four legs again and bounded after Gold into the kitchen. "How was your day today, buddy?" Gold asked, as he took out an energy drink and sat at the kitchen table. He wasn't that hungry.

"The other Pokemon are asleep, huh? Did you have any trouble?" Gold asked, as he took a sip. Explotaro shook its head. "Everyone ate dinner, right?" Gold asked again. He always made sure the food was at a safe and secure place where Explotaro and Sintaro were the only ones who could reach it. They were the only ones trustable and responsible enough among everyone. Exlpotaro nodded. It put its paws on the table and looked expectantly at Gold.

That was its way of asking Gold _how __was __your __day?_

Gold sighed. "Not too amazin'. Remember Professor Elm's assistant who was gonna do research at the Daycare? Did you guys do anythin' to her?" Gold asked suspiciously. Explotaro shook its head. "Togetaro brought her to the Daycare. Her name's Crystal," The Typholosion looked at its trainer eagerly. "She takes everything seriously. She's super serious and super secretive – Man, I told her everything about me and she won't even tell me anythin' about herself! All I know is her name, and she works with the Professor… I don't think she likes me much," Gold admitted truthfully.

Explotaro slyly cocked its head to one side. _But __you __like __her?_

Gold blushed and his Pokemon looked delighted. "O-okay, so maybe I do… sorta," Gold began, avoiding Explotaro's cheerful gaze. "But we're too different. I know people say opposites attract – but I don't think that's gonna work, buddy," Gold threw away the empty packet of his energy drink. Explotaro frowned at what its trainer deemed 'dinner'. "But hey, so long as I have you guys, I think I'll live," Gold ruffled his Typhlosion's fur, before making his way to his bedroom. Explotaro frowned. It doesn't think its trainer can live like that for long. Gold would probably break down and crumble. But it obediently followed Gold into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Crystal rubbed her face tiredly as she looked at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was alone at home. Her Mom had disappeared a month ago, claiming she was going out on an 'adventure' to 'meet new people'. The only thing she left was a short note saying she loved her 'sweet Chrissy' and to stay safe. Sometimes, Crystal wonders if her Mom truly did love her, then maybe she'd stay home once in a while with her daughter and act like a normal Mom.<p>

"I'm so fed up, Mega," Crystal said, feeling a lump in her throat. She swallowed it down as her Meganium rubbed its head against her gently. Crystal didn't know what she was doing; lying down haphazardly on the sofa in her living room while looking at a picture of her Mom. All the nostalgia made her dizzy and feel dazed. Her Pokemon surrounded her, knowing she needed comfort. "Rrgh, rggh," Arckee, her Arcanine whimpered and Crystal tried to smile.

"Yeah, Arckee – I know. I love you guys, too," But even surrounded with Pokemon, Crystal felt lonely. She needed a human around. An actual human being who would ask about her day and make her feel wanted and happy... Someone like Gold. "You don't need him, Crystal. You don't need anyone. You're fine on your own," She muttered to herself. It had been a long time since she had actually opened up to anyone before. Crystal didn't need to open up to anyone; Professor Elm and his other aides were _workmates,_ not _friends._"...I really wish I had Yellow's ability now," She told her Pokemon ruefully.

Xatee handed her a book with its beak. It squawked, telling her to read it for them. "Okay," At least this will take her mind off things. Crystal sat down and began to read it out loud. It was about the legends in the Pokemon world; from the smallest legendary like Mew to the bigger ones like Arceus.

Crystal doesn't know how long she's been reading; but it was long enough to have her slipping into a sleep that has her dreaming off cautious golden eyes and a smile that seems forced at times.

* * *

><p>"G-good morning? Are you feeling well, Mister Gold?"<p>

Gold opened his eyes and tried to cover a yawn, failing miserably. "...Yeah, just a li'l sleep-deprived," Gold stared at the kid in front of the counter. "Lemme guess... You wanna play with Ratty?" Gold asked, remembering the kid's friendly Rattata. "Y-yes, please!" He said enthusiastically. "Ratty's in the backyard. C'mon, follow me," Gold stood and and beckoned the kid over through the back door and out into the yard.

"Thank you, Mister Gold! My Ratty's the top percentage of Ratatta, did you know that? That's what my Uncle Joey said – He said his Raticate was nearly as awesome as mine when he was younger," The kid that his name Gold always managed to forget babbled. Gold only half-listened as he led the kid. He was _so__freaking__tired..._He didn't get enough sleep; tossing and turning with... stuff on his mind. Half of the stuff was about Crystal. Somehow, he felt dizzy whenever he thought of her – but he also dreaded meeting her today. He had gotten ready for breakfast feeling chirpier though, because his Pokemon convinced him that she must have have felt sick or something and had to make such an abrupt leave – and he had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

But it was already 10 o'clock in the morning, and she still hasn't arrived at the center. Maybe – maybe she'd come later. Yeah, she'd come over and everything would return to normal. As normal as it can get. "...Aw, who am I kiddin'?" Gold groaned loudly, clutching at his head. The kid jumped, stopping mid-rant. "M-mister Gold? Are you okay? Do you want me to help you with anything?" He looked worried, and Gold slapped himself mentally. "Nah, it's okay, thanks. I've just got somethin' irritating on my mind, that's all... Here we are," Gold opened the back door and pushed the kid out gently.

"Where's Ratty?" He asked excitedly. "There he is. You can go play with him, but not too roughly, got it? He's still too young," The kid was already running towards Ratty, calling for the purple mouse-like creature. Ratty squeaked, overjoyed, and he ran to embrace the young kid. Gold was leaning against the doorway, watching this reunion in amusement; when the phone rang. Feeling hopeful, he ran towards the phone in a split second, and answered it breathlessly.

"Goldenrod Pokemon Daycare Center; can I help ya?" He asked. "Ah, Gold! That was really fast. How are you?" Elm's voice crackled into the receiver. Gold sighed, dejected. "Swell, Professor. Just swell. What's up?" Gold plopped himself into the counter's chair. "I know this phone call might come as a surprise – But I'm calling about the breeding research conducted by Crystal," Gold perked up almost immediately when he heard _her_ name. "Y-yeah?" Gold tired to sound nonchalant, but failed. "I'm really impressed by your answers, Gold! They'll really help us out in future. The other professors from other regions were emailed these answers, and they'd really like to meet you. You know the Unova Region? Well, Professor Juniper -"

Gold knew if he wasn't fast, Elm would slip into lecture mode. "That's all very nice, Professor; but – but the research isn't finished yet, is it? Super serio- I mean, _Crystal_told me she wanted to see an egg first. There's a Pachirisu pair who looks like they'll have an egg soon," Gold cut in fast.

"Oh, yes! She did mention that. Crystal told me she emailed you on your PC about that. You should check it out as soon as you can. Thanks for your help, Gold, and really; you should take this opportunity to meet the other professors too! I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you," Elm told him excitedly. "...Uh, I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that," Gold said honestly. These professors were usually intelligent people who thought appearance matters a lot – He really didn't want any critiques aimed at his attire. Not that it matters, but still... Gold was sure he'd feel uncomfortable in the stuffy atmosphere.

"Anyway, Professor, I've gotta go – I think one of the baby Pokemon hurt itself," Gold lied, before putting the phone down. He stared at it, mind racing. Elm said Crystal emailed him... Was it him, or did it sound like she was trying to avoid him if possible? Well, only one way to find out. Gold whirled towards the PC near the counter and signed in like a madman. Elm was right; there was a new message for him. Heart beating, Gold clicked on it and scanned the message until it blurred.

_Gold,_

_This is Crystal. The research answers were deemed satisfactory and has gotten approval, but I still need to check out the Pachirisu pair that will breed. You said it would be at 4 a.m. on Thursday morning; so I have cleared my schedule and I will be at the Daycare Center at three sharp. Please reply if you have any objections. The faster this research is finished, the better._

_Crystal_

Gold looked at it, feeling his hopes plummet. He was right. She _was_avoiding him. And what did she mean; she cleared her schedule? What was on her schedule at 4 in the morning? It sounded suspiciously like she was trying to sound busy and didn't want him to interrupt with her life.

_...Man, am I really that bad?_

And she also mentioned it would be better to end this research fast. _She__must__really__not__like__me._Gold thought miserably. "This sucks," He muttered to himself. Gold didn't even know what he did wrong. He closed the PC and just sat there, staring at the blank screen listlessly. Suddenly, he felt like he wanted to end this research as soon as possible too, if it meant not meeting up with Crystal anymore. But at the same time, Gold felt angry. He was freaking pissed that Crystal would go out her way and try to avoid him – she might be a robot that couldn't feel, but he had feelings.

"I'm gonna confront her about it, if it's the last thing I do," He growled, and punched in the line for Elm's lab. On the second ring, Elm answered, sounding flustered. "Hello?" He greeted. "This is Gold. Can I have Crystal's Pokegear number?" Yup. Gold wasn't one to beat around the bush. ""G-Gold? You want Crystal's number? Sure, just wait a bit..." Gold tapped his foot impatiently, hearing papers rustling. Finally, Elm found it and told him; and Gold wrote it down. "You sound upset, Gold. Is there something wrong?" Elm asked.

_Yeah, your assistant seems to really hate me when it's so obvious I like her, and I don't even know why she freaking hates me._

"Nothin', just wanted to talk about the research is all," Gold answered. He bade goodbye and put the phone down. Feeling adrenaline pump through his veins – which was weird, sort of – Gold punched in Crystal's number. He waited for just a few seconds, before the line was answered.

"Hello, this is Crystal speaking. Who is this?" Even her voice managed to send shivers down his spine. "This is Gold," he answered, not bothering for any formality. "...O-oh! Why are you calling? If you have any problems about the research, I specifically told you to email a reply," Crystal sounded taken aback at first – but now, she sounded annoyed. Which in return, made Gold annoyed. Because the way she said it made him sound like an irritating stalker that wore her out. "Yeah, I do have a problem. But as it ain't _related_to the research much, I decided to call you personally," Gold answered. "Well, what's your problem? I have work to do," She said in a retort.

"Yeah, I have work too – I just wanna ask why you're avoidin' me," Gold growled into the receiver. There was a short silence. "...I don't know what you're talking about," Crystal replied at last. "You don't? Really? Then tell me, why did you send me a message about the research and didn't tell me straight? And the way you put your message – C'mon, I might not be as smart as a _professor's__assistant_, but I'm not that dense. I can tell when someone's givin' me the cold shoulder," Gold said sarcastically. Crystal bristled at his sentence, but tried to remain calm. "Yes, you're right. I guess some people can't be as smart as a professor's assistant. I'm sorry I overestimated you, Gold," Crystal said coldly.

Deciding he was tired of this smart-Alec talk, Gold growled impatiently. "Whatever, _Crystal_. Your name might be Crystal, but the reason why you're actin' like this ain't _crystal__clear_ to me. Just answer me, wy are you avoidin' me? Do you hate me that much? Is that it? All I did was ask you about your family, and you get all upset and run away! I told you all about mine, so why can't you do the same?" Gold asked in frustration, running a hand through his bangs. Crystal couldn't take it anymore. She rarely blew up, but she was still feeling sad and lonely and fed up with her Mom; she couldn't help exploding.

"SHUT UP, GOLD! I don't know why in Arceus you'd want to know about me, and I don't appreciate that fact! You have your stupid perfect family; but when you talk about them – you sound so fake! You carry that fake smile that would fool anyone around; but you can't fool me! I freaking hate you, because you don't know how to appreciate a family!" Crystal yelled all this and panted when she was done. There was a tense silence.

"...Is that what you really think?" Gold asked in a funny voice. His voice seemed to crack, but it didn't' daunt Crystal one bit. "I just said it, didn't I? I hate you, Gold, and I can't stand being stuck with you in this research! But since I need all the info I can get; then I'll have to come over this Thursday morning. And I can't tell you how glad I am it's going to be our last meeting," Crystal slammed the phone shut.

Gold just stood there listening tot he dial tone, before lowering the phone down. He found he was trembling and his fists were clenched into painfully tight fists. He stood there for about a few minutes, before he heard someone cough behind him near the door to the back.

Gold whipped his head around and was met with about a dozen confused and concerned pair of eyes. All the Pokemon must have heard the commotion, or at least, sensed the agitation in the room and made their way there. And to top it all off, Ratty's owner was standing there with a worried Ratty in his arms. "U-uh, M-mister Gold? Are you alright?" He looked scared. Gold sighed. Great, he didn't only get misunderstood by a chick he has a crush on, but now, this kid must think he's a lunatic for about the third time that day.

"...Look, you guys go play in the backyard and I'll fix somethin' up, okay? How about some Poffins and Pokeblocks – and I'll get ya some cookies and milk," Gold told the kid. Immediately, the tense atmosphere faded away into nothingness as the whole room erupted with cheers. Everyone left the room, except fro Ataro. It hopped silently towards Gold and wrapped its two tails around its trainer's legs. Trying to comfort Gold. Through Ataro's eyes, Gold could see it understood everything.

"...You're as smart as a Professor's assistant, then," Gold sighed, and Ataro trailed after him into the larder – where hopefully, he would be busy enough to forget the whole thing.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck eight, and the workers on shift arrived; Gold was thankful.<p>

His arms were aching after all that mixing – Arceus, to think baby Pokemon could have such an appetite – and he was still feeling empty inside. Gold called back Mantaro once they reached the house, and he dragged his feet into the house. Ataro followed him like a silent shadow.

"_You carry that fake smile that would fool anyone around; but you can't fool me! I freaking hate you, because you don't know how to appreciate a family!" _

Gold winced, feeling his heart ache whenever he thought about it. The whole house was subdued and silent, the Pokemon sensing the change in their trainer. They were respectfully quiet, even Togetaro avoiding trouble. Everyone ate dinner in silence. Gold only managed a mouthful of his dinner, before he put it away in the microwave and cleared up. The Pokemon exchanged worried looks.

Gold numbly sat down on the long sofa in the living room. The television was on, but he didn't see or hear anything. He just sat in that blank state, unmoving. He heard murmuring among the Pokemon, before Ataro leaped up on the sofa with a thick album it its hands. Without waiting for an invitation, the Ambipom settled itself in Gold's lap and opened the album to page one. Right in the middle was a photo of Gold's Mom. She smiled up prettily at him and almost seemed real.

Ataro chattered to him, pointing at the photo several times. Before he knew it, everyone was gathered around them, and they were listening to Ataro's chatter too. Gold realized Ataro was trying to tell him something. It tapped the picture again and looked up at him beseechingly. "Rraghrgh," Explotaro breathed in his ear from behind the sofa. Both the Pokemon's eyes were gentle and knowing. Gold took a deep breath.

"You're right," He said, barely audible. It was time to let go of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of the second chapter. Remember, only with reviews will I update, okay? If I know people are reading it; then only can I update or it would be useless. So review, and I'll try to satisfy your reading appetite.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : This is it. The end of this fic. I hope it suits your liking. I tried my best. Read and review, got that? If you review, I might post something similar next time.**

* * *

><p>Once she slammed the phone down, Crystal was breathing hard and her blood was boiling.<p>

Her Pokemon looked terrified – She was usually a cool-headed person, so this outburst was something new and completely foreign to them. Crystal stormed off to her room and sat on her bed silently. It was funny to think she got it all out of her system, but she didn't feel any better. Instead, she felt worse.

"_...Is that what you really think?"_

She remembered how Gold's voice sounded like – It sounded broken, strangled. Something she was sure didn't suit his personality well. To top it all off, today was _Wednesday._And since it was now 10:45 in the morning, she still had about another sixteen hours before she had to meet him up at the Daycare. It might have sounded like a long time; but Crystal knew it wasn't. "Oh, Arceus... I hate this mess," She muttered, covering her face with her hands and lying down on the bed.

She knew she had to apologize.

* * *

><p>"...Yo, Mom? Are you listenin'?"<p>

The whole house was silent. All the Pokemon were asleep. Gold was sitting in his Mother's room, looking at a framed picture of them together. He had always avoided this part of the house, except for some occasional dusting. But he was never in there alone. Now however, was different. He looked around the room, and could almost imagine his Mom sitting down on her bed, smiling at him gently.

"I really miss you, you know that? I just... Sometimes, I wonder what would've happen if I'd been there, you know? I could have saved you," Gold shut his eyes, feeling like he was being torn apart by the memories that flooded his mind.

_He was out battling other trainers; out to be one of the strongest – and he already was one of the best. It had been just yesterday since he talked to his Mom. Gold called her or at least left her a small message to let her know where every week._

_He remembered battling the last gym leader of the Kanto region; Green. They were both on their last Pokemon, both feeling and enjoying the adrenaline. One more hit, and Gold could have won – but that was when one of the trainers in Green's gym ran up to him worriedly, and whispered something in his ear. Gold would never forget the looks on their faces when they looked at him. _

_Their faces were filled with pity. _

_They broke the news gently to him; how his Mom died because she was attacked by a wild Ursaring when she was out picking berries with Lickitung in tow. Lickitung wasn't strong enough to fend it off; but it tried its best to carry her all the way back. The townspeople helped the poor Pokemon and victim – but she had lost too much blood, and she wasn't exactly young anymore. _

_She didn't make it. _

_Gold remembered how wary he was with his surroundings, how numb and empty he felt. He couldn't believe his Mom was dead – and he couldn't believe a Pokemon could do something like that. When feelings of resentment started to arise towards the creatures, he knew he needed to change. Gold remembered taking the next big step in his life; push away all the resentment and start over new again – with Pokemon. He applied for the Daycare job, and was deemed worthy enough to take over. From that stepping stone, he made his way as a renowned expert in the Breeding world. _

_But even so, Gold couldn't ever forget how his Mom died. He felt like he was being a traitor, taking care of Pokemon when they were the reason behind his Mom's death. _

"If only – if only I was there. But I wasn't. And now – And now someone told me somethin', Mom. And I think maybe she's right. She might not mean what I think she meant, because I really don't understand girls much; but she said I didn't appreciate my family. I guess I could say I appreciated you a lot. Or at least, I hope it was," Gold trailed off. "But I don't think I appreciate my Pokemon as much. They're my family too, right? I just couldn't let go of ya, and take in the fact that you were gone – and remind myself that I still _had_a family. In fact, my family's growin', Mom. A lot," Gold grinned.

"The Pachirisu pair at the Daycare's gonna have an egg soon, and we're gonna have a new addition to the family. I think – I _know_I can start over new with this, Mom. So – so I'd really appreciate it if you'd back me up," For about a millisecond, Gold almost could feel as if his Mom's eyes were on him proudly. "I love you, Mom, I always will. I'm movin' on, and I hope you're okay with that," Gold cast one last look at his Mom's picture, before setting it down.

"I love you, Mom," He walked out of the room and closed the door.

_I love you too, Gold._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Gold, calm down. You're not meetin' a killer, you're just gonna meet super serious gal; complete the research together, and part ways as friends... hopefully," Gold breathed out loud. It was already two in the morning, and Gold was going to set out for the Daycare. It wouldn't do for the owner of the center to be late. "Bye, guys! Stay safe, got that? Explotaro, Sintaro – you guys are in charge," Gold instructed, before boarding his patiently waiting Mantine.<p>

"If you guys are well-behaved, I'll bring over some Poffins and Pokeblocks I baked, okay?" The Pokemon cheered at this, and proceeded to look like angels. "Ready, Ataro?" The Ambipom nodded, clinging to Gold's front tightly. "Okay, then. Let's go, Mantaro!" Mantaro took off into the air, and soon, they were speeding up towards the Daycare Center. They reached the center at 2:25; Gold noted.

"Thanks, buddy," Mantaro looked tired but happy. He watched as Mantaro stretched out on the floor of the center, making snuffling sounds. It fell asleep in seconds, and Gold wasn't surprised. It _was_ 2.25 in the morning.

"So you're sure we can go back?" One of the workers asked Gold for about the hundredth time. "Yeah, I'll take over, no problemo," Gold assured him with a quick grin. "Thanks!" The worker left with his two other workmates, and they bade goodbye to Gold as they went out. Gold settled himself on the sofa and waited. Ataro jumped next to him and it too, fell asleep.

"Yeah, you go to sleep, buddy. I don't think I can sleep," Gold muttered. He felt like he had Beedrills in his stomach, and doubted he could fall asleep with _that._But Gold was proved wrong; because the late nights and energy spent on taking care of baby Pokemon non-stop soon had a toll on him; and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Xatee, thanks. You have a rest now," Crystal called back her Xatu to its respective Poke ball. She took a deep breath and shivered in her clothes; goosebumps breaking over her skin. She wasn't sure what made her nervous; either the cold night air or the prospect of meeting Gold again – after their argument.<p>

"Don't run away, Chris. It's all for the sake of research. Yes," She reminded herself, taking a deep breath. She steeled herself in anticipation, before walking through the door of the Daycare – it was already open. Gold must be here already.

She walked into the lit room cautiously, and stopped short when the sight of a sleeping, bedraggled trainer and two of his sleeping Pokemon around him greeted her eyes. Gold's Ambipom was leaning against him, snoring, while his Mantine had tried its best to plop itself down on the sofa, but failed. The stingray-like Pokemon had its heavy upper half on its trainer's lap, and its lower body on the ground. Crystal would have called the scene cute, except for the trainer.

Crystal knew she was intruding, but couldn't help but creep closer to take a good look at Gold. His hair was in a disarray and unruly like always, bangs spilling over his face. There were tired bags underneath his eyes, and he looked pale. He had a pinched, slightly unhealthy look about him – and Crystal guessed that he had been skipping his meals. The sight caused a twinge of guilt in her heart... just a bit. She cleared her throat, making sure her face looked stern and unapproachable. But Gold didn't even stir.

"Gold, wake up!" She said loudly, and that did the trick.

"Woah!" He jumped in surprise, eyes wide, and Mantaro slid off him onto the floor. It shot a reproachful look at both humans, before crawling off into a corner to sleep. "...S-Sorry, Mantaro! I didn't notice. I'll make it up to ya," Gold said, sounding dazed. The Mantine didn't even deign to look at him. "Didja have to do that? Mantaro's all pissed off now – And he's usually very easygoin'," Gold yawned, covering his mouth. "Maybe I if you didn't fall asleep, then I wouldn't have to wake you up," Crystal snapped in reply, before she could stop herself. She didn't know why, but Gold managed to make her angry so easily.

"Yeah, well... You'd be tired too if you spent half your life lookin' after baby Pokemon. But I'm not complainin'," Gold turned around and walked out to the backdoor. She glared at him from behind.

"C'mon, if you wanna finish your research so bad – It's already 3 am, right? The egg's gonna happen in about an hour. But I'm warnin' you, we're not gonna be able to see the whole process," Gold stated, as they walked towards the backyard.

"I know that. You mentioned yourself no one has ever seen a Pokemon receiving an egg before. I just want to check the egg as soon as it appears. I like to make sure all my theories are proven correct and exactly precise," Crystal replied firmly. "No surprise," Gold muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily. "Nothin'," He said innocently, but Crystal could tell he was avoiding her gaze.

In fact, Gold didn't even look at her since she woke him up.

When the reached the back door, Gold stopped her from opening the door when she attempted to do so. "We'll have to wait here quietly. We don't want them to know we're here. If they do, then it's all over – and they won't be attemptin' to make an egg any earlier than before," Gold said quietly, and he settled himself on the floor. "Look out through the window, but make sure you're not seen," He said sleepily. "...I don't understand. Why wouldn't they want to make an egg next time if they see us?" Crystal asked. Gold leaned his back against the wall and stared at her.

"...That's why you have to get out and experience more instead of bein' stuck in a lab all day," Gold chuckled, but it wasn't humour-filled. She growled lowly. "Easy. I don't think anyone would appreciate it if we caught them tryin' to make an egg. It's a... special moment, ain't it? They'll only end up embarrassed or angry, and before you know it, they'll be breakin' up," Gold replied nonchalantly. But even through the dark, Crystal could see his face turning red. "Oh," She replied softly. "And the egg won't be as brand new as you think. Later, the Pachirisus will take the egg and lay it out in the open. They'll protect it, and some of the Pokemon will be up to protect it too," Gold said.

"Why would they do that?" Crystal wrinkled her nose. "To thank Arceus, is what I kno – I mean, that's what I think," Crystal shot him a suspicious look. Gold seemed to know a lot more than he let on. They both fell silent. Crystal looked through the window and saw the dark backyard. It was a half moon night, and the yard was dimly lit. She could make out Pokemon moving in the background. She glanced at Gold, and saw he was staring dully into the distance. He didn't seem like he wanted to sleep.

She wrapped her arms around her, shivering. Crystal made sure she wore her warmest clothes, but it still didn't do the trick. She rubbed her arms. "Here," Gold handed her the red jacket he wore seconds ago. "I don't need it," She replied sharply, turning her gaze back to the grounds outside.

"You probably don't, sure. But I'm getting' hotter here, and wearin' it ain't helpin' me out much. But I don't think I wanna wear it again later if it's all cold. You'd be doin' me a favour if you wore it," Gold said lazily, waiting for her to take the jacket. For a moment, his eyes met hers. He blinked and looked away awkwardly.

"...Thanks," Crystal murmured, before putting it on.

The fabric was soft and it felt well-used, like Gold had been using it forever. It still had the faint scent of dirt and greenery, along with a musky scent that could be Gold's... Not like she cared. But the strongest scent she discerned on it was Pokemon. The Pokemon here must really love him, to go so close to him that their smells still lingered. To distract herself, she took a look at her Pokegear.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Crystal didn't know how she was going to survive this, but she didn't make a sound. If anything, she would let Gold strike up a conversation first.

* * *

><p>Gold swallowed from his slumped position on the floor.<p>

He trained his gaze on anything but the female next to him. The situation was getting more and more awkward. There was a tense silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Crystal coughed, and Gold couldn't take it anymore. Bracing himself, he plunged headfirst into what he thought was the depths of despair. Well, the depths of his despair, as he tried to ease the awkward silence. "Yo... Crystal?" He winced when he pronounced her name.

It rolled off his tongue, leaving a slightly bitter taste. She looked at him, and the relief shown on her face motivated him to go on. "About the – about the fight we had earlier. Remember?" Gold mentally slapped himself. _Of__course_ she would remember. _She_was the one yelling, after all. "Mm?" She answered nonchalantly. But he could tell she was avoiding looking at him.

"Thanks," He breathed out. "...W-what?" Crystal sounded taken aback. He turned to look her straight on, gathering all his guts and courage to do so.

"You told me that I didn't appreciate my family enough, and – and I thought about it when I got back. It was surprisin', but... But I _know_what you said was true. I guess I was so hung up on the past – I didn't realize I still _had_a family. I mean, they might not be blood related, but... But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that they were there for me, and all I did was turn my back on them. I didn't appreciate them as much as I should have. So – so th-thanks," Gold stammered the last bit out, but he didn't break his gaze from her.

Crystal was silent. Of all things, she didn't expect a _thank __you _for all the hurtful things she yelled earlier. Crystal expected him to hate her back, turn bitter, or maybe even do something drastic like ruin her life by refusing to help her in her research. But he did none of those.

"So I understand if you hate me. But I'd really, really like to make up. I hate makin' enemies, especially when you just helped me out. I had it comin'. S-so what d' you say? Do you... wanna start over?" Gold asked, and she saw the cautious and calculating look in his eyes. Crystal didn't know what to say. She could only think of one thing to ask him.

"What did your Mom say?"

The look in Gold's eyes showed that he was taken aback, and also shocked. He was staring at her in disbelief. Crystal narrowed her eyes and looked away. If he couldn't even apologize to his own Mom, she guessed that everything he said before was planned out to trick her into forgiving him. She hated jerks like that. But his next answer made her stiffen as well.

"...She can't answer, Chris. She's dead," His reply was barely audible, and he had looked away from her by now. Crystal felt like she had just been punched. Her mind was reeling. "She died a year back. She was attacked by an Ursaring. I wasn't there to save her," Crystal stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. Gold sounded like he was reciting a few lines, and he was staring at her in a confused manner. But there was also a guarded look in his eyes. "That's what you meant, wasn't it? I didn't appreciate the Pokemon I had? They're my family now," Gold said.

Crystal wanted to lie and tell him yeah, that's what she meant. But she couldn't.

"I have something to say too, Gold," Crystal muttered. Gold looked at her, his forehead creased. Her voice was weirdly thick and she bent her head so he couldn't see her eyes. Her neat fringe fell over her face. She still looked beautiful.

"...I was jealous with you. I thought you still had your Mom. But every time you smiled, it looked forced. When I asked about your family, you sounded fake, too. I – I still have my Mom, but I don't think she cares about me much. She goes on adventures, and sometimes, I have a feeling if she has to pick between her daughter and an adventure; I wouldn't be her first priority. When I said you didn't appreciate your family enough, I meant your Mom. I'm – I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm sorry for assuming things. I was just... jealous. Funny what jealousy does to a person, huh?"

Crystal laughed a watery laugh and waited for Gold's reaction. She waited for anger, resentment, and maybe bitterness.

"Hey, it's okay, Crystal. Don't feel bad about yourself. I didn't get what you mean before, but still – at least something good came outta this. I would have been jealous if I were you too. You must have been really lonely, huh?" Crystal rubbed her eyes and stared at him.

"It's really okay. I forgive you. Just – just don't cry anymore, it's makin' me feel guilty," Gold reached up and patted her shoulder. "You just can't be too uptight over it. Open up a little, will ya? You still have your Pokemon, right?" Gold asked awkwardly. That's when it happened.

Before Gold knew what was going on, Crystal had slipped down next to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Gold's mind spaced out and he couldn't even think of anything... Everything was just blank. "...W-Wha?" He started, when she stopped. His lips were tingling, and he was flushed all over and just so embarrassed. Crystal didn't look at him, but he could till feel her breath ghosting over his cheek.

"Thank you, Gold," She murmured. "You're so... frustrating. Hard to understand. I've never met someone like you before. I'd really like to understand you better... Maybe attempt another research? Just that it's on you now," Crystal said softly, making Gold blush in happiness even more. "So you're not interested in the breeding research anymore? The egg's gonna appear any moment now," Gold told her.

"Like you said; the egg's not going to be brand new. But this is," She kissed him again. Gold blushed and thought he would die from a nosebleed, but he didn't. Thank Arceus. He wasn't ready to die yet – not when he'd just met Crystal.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elm asked her in the lab.<p>

"So are you satisfied with the research's results? You look very happy," He commented on the young female. She smiled at him, and glanced out the window where Gold was waiting. Gold was taking her out on a date today, accompanied by some of his family members. "...Yeah, very satisfied," She replied, when she caught sight of him. "Goodbye, Professor! The reports are on your table, please check it through!" Crystal grabbed her bag and ran outside. Elm stared after her, filled with suspicion.

"...I have a strange feeling she meant something else,"

* * *

><p><strong>And we reach the end of this chapter. Read and review. Reviews mean more stories because the author knows heshe has your support. Bye! **


End file.
